Cae el sol
by Sabaku No Lola
Summary: Aun sigo aquí, estoy esperando por ti. Yo quiero verte sonreír y que por ningún motivo tengas que volver a huir ¿Acaso no ves que estoy aquí? ¿Dejando toda mi verdad? No queda nadie más en el mundo, solo por vos me quedo acá. Solo por vos voy a continuar, nada tendría sentido si tú no estás...


**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La inspiración llego por la canción "Cae el Sol" de Airbag.

Notas: Lo que este entre paréntesis () y en _letra cursiva_ son pensamientos.

**Cae el sol**

-GETSUGA… TENSHOU!- Grite mientras lanzaba mi último ataque contra Aizen. Sentí unos micro segundos de felicidad al pensar que la guerra había terminado, sin embargo un grito de dolor resonó en todo el campo de batalla y veía como Rangiku-san estiraba su mano hacia donde Aizen se encontraba, pero la ayuda no era para el traidor, si no para el pequeño capitán que se encontraba detrás de él. Mire rápidamente y pude ver como sonreía, como si no le tuviera miedo a la muerte. Como si estuviera jugando y lo estuviera disfrutando.

Me horroricé. Me lamente. Me maldije. Me quise morir. ¿Cuándo fue que Toushiro se había colocado detrás de Aizen? ¿Fue para retenerlo y así fuera posible que recibiera mi ataque? No lo sé, ni quería saberlo. Solo quería llegar a él cuanto antes, salvarlo y decirle… decirle… ¿Decirle? ¿Qué quería decirle? Sí, que lo amaba, o que al menos eso yo creía. En realidad, no sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero cada vez que lo veía sentía mi cara sonrojarse ferozmente, mis manos temblar, mi corazón latir con fuerza, como si solo su presencia cambiara completamente mi forma de ser. Siempre era igual, cada vez que iba a la Sociedad de Almas pasaba por el Escuadrón 10 con la excusa de saludar, pero en realidad solamente para verlo a él. Siempre que llegaba estaba ocupado haciendo informes, firmando documentos o cumpliendo con cualquier otra responsabilidad de un Capitán del Gotei 13.

Siempre ocupado, siempre distante, siempre tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mi.

Me había decidido a confesarle lo que sentía, pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo. Una y otra vez abría la boca intentando articular alguna frase decente pero todo se desmoronaba cuando el clavaba sus enormes ojos turquesa en mi esperando a que hablara, pero como siempre salía con otra estupidez para pasar el tema, como siempre.

_-Flash Back-_

_-¿Necesitas algo? Estas aquí hace tres horas y no has dicho nada- Hablaba el albino sin despegar su vista de los documentos que estaba completando, como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo. _

_-Lo siento, es que quería hablar contigo pero… Emh… ¡Estas muy ocupado! Así que te espero- Intentaba decir algo coherente para justificar mi presencia en su oficina, porque a pesar de que no estuviéramos hablando me sentía muy bien con solo estar cerca de él. _

_Y como si quisiera que me vaya rápido, dejo la pluma que estaba usando a un lado y se cruzo de brazos mientras me miraba fijamente, otra vez, esperando a que hablara. Era lo mismo de siempre, quería declararme, pero el valor que había juntado durante todo un mes se había esfumado por completo. _

_-Espero que esta vez sea algo importante- Dijo mientras seguía esperando a que hablara. _

_-Veras, Toushiro yo…- Hice una pausa acachando mi cara de la vergüenza que me causaba, ¿Cómo iba a declararme? ¡Encima a un niño! ¡Un niño! ¡Con un demonio! _

_-Es Capitán Hitsugaya para ti- Replico como siempre, me encantaba cuando lo hacía._

_-Ehh ¡Pero si es lo mismo! ¿No te cansas de repetirlo todo el tiempo?- Intente huir de aquella incómoda situación._

_Dio un suspiro profundo como si se hubiera rendido- Dime que ocurre- Soltó para volver al inicio. _

_-¿Ahh? Bueno, yo…- Otra vez una pausa, si no me daba un ataque al corazón seguramente Toushiro iba a matarme, ya que sentía como su reiatsu se alzaba rápidamente. _

_-¡¿TU QUE?!- Estaba alterado, definitivamente era un enano impaciente. _

_-¡ESCÚCHAME QUIERES! Mira, quería decirte que… ¡QUE YO TE AMO!- Y cuando lo solté por fin… Levante el rostro para ver su expresión y lo siguiente que vi fue a Toushiro discutiendo con Rangiku-san ya que esta le había tirado sus papeleos por todo el lugar y no tenía intenciones de ayudarlo. El no me había escuchado, ni siquiera una palabra. Luego de un tiempo vi como la mujer escapaba de un furioso Toushiro que con su Zanpakutou estaba congelando todo el Seireitei._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Pero mi actual situación estaba muy lejos de eso, ahora el jamás me escucharía.

-¡CAPITÁN!- Gritaba Rangiku-san con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Toushiro en el suelo.

Estaba en shock, me sentía la peor escoria del mundo. ¿Qué clase de ser es capaz de matar a la persona que ama? Mi mente me atormentaba. Descendí rápidamente hasta llegar con la Teniente, pero las palabras sobraban en aquella ocasión, no había nada que alguno de los dos pudiera decir. Era extraño, era la persona que yo amaba, pero ni siquiera podía derramar una sola lágrima, como si me estuviera prohibido llorar. Simplemente lo miraba, ni siquiera podía moverme para tocarlo, me quería morir. En esos momentos aparecieron Kira y Hisagi-san para intentar consolar a Rangiku-san pero ella al igual que yo, estaba destrozada. Cuando se alejo un poco de él, yo me acerque y sentí como algo se derrumbaba en mi interior al ver a la persona que amaba de esa manera. Toque temblorosamente su mano y la sentí fría, fría como el hielo, seguramente su Bankai tuvo la culpa de eso. Daiguren Hyourinmaru, el Bankai de Hielo, el dragón que gobierna sobre los cielos, no respondía, y nunca más lo haría.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba llorando, llorando desconsoladamente. Intente con mis manos cubrir ese dolor pero persistía en continuar. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos, mientras que mi cuerpo seguía temblando y mi dolor se iba acrecentando. Lo que más deseaba era que su pecho se moviera, que este respirando y que su corazón siguiera latiendo. Quería que volviera, conmigo, que este aquí y que nunca me abandone. Tome sus hombros con ambas manos y comencé a llamarlo, esperando que me responda, esperando a que me vea de nuevo con esos hermosos ojos turquesa que tanto amaba.

Pero nada, nada sucedía.

-¡TOUSHIRO!- Grite de dolor al ver que no me contestaba, como si eso hubiera servido- Te amo… Realmente te amo…- Le dije mientras seguía contemplándolo, mirando aquel hermoso rostro que ni la muerte pudo arrebatarle. Descubrí y entendí el infinito, era tan doloroso que creí que jamás me calmaría. Dolía, realmente me aturdía, intentaba recordar algo que haya hecho para que algo tan doloroso me pasara, pero nada venia a mi mente más que los recuerdos de Toushiro atormentándome.

Sentía como los presentes que estaban llegando al lugar me miraban con sorpresa y tristeza mezcladas, seguramente no se esperarían una confesión en un momento así. Pero no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo que ellos dijeran era problema de ellos, ellos no entendían nada. Mire el rostro de Toushiro, era tan sereno, que hasta parecía que estaba sonriendo. Lo acaricie y sin pensarlo más, selle sus labios con los míos. Sabía que no tenía caso y que todo estaba perdido, pero yo realmente… aun creía que estaba vivo. En ese beso sentí aun sus labios tibios y exquisitos, eran tal como yo creía. Mi trance de dolor y sufrimiento se rompió cuando una pequeña mano se poso en mi hombro lastimado. Voltee aun con lágrimas en los ojos para ver a una señora de edad avanzada que me miraba con ternura, ella me sonrió para luego sentarse de rodillas al lado mío. La mire unos momentos y vi como comenzaba a llorar mientras tomaba la mano de Toushiro con fuerza.

-Es su abuela- Escuche detrás de mí, era Unohana-san.

-Estoy lista, Unohana-san- Dijo la señora unos minutos de silencio después.

La Capitana del 4º Escuadrón del Gotei 13 se sentó en la cabecera de Toushiro y levanto la cabeza del mismo para apoyarla suavemente en sus piernas. No entendía nada, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer? Miraba intentando descubrirlo por mí mismo, pero ninguna idea venia a mi mente, estaba aturdido.

-¿Ichigo verdad?- Pregunto la señora mientras bajaba la cabeza y aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si…- Fue lo único que pude contestar al verla.

-Cuídalo por favor- Dijo para luego darle ambas manos a Unohana-san quien las tomo y, después de cantar un Hado, una luz extraña broto que fue depositada en el pecho de Toushiro.

-¡¿Qué ha dicho?!- Pregunte alterado ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mi? Pero al ver lo que estaban haciendo me quede estático ¿Qué planeaban? ¿Qué iban a hacerle a Toushiro? - ¡¿QUE HACEN?!- Pregunte alterado pero ninguna me respondió. –RESPONDAN!-

-¡Cállate Ichigo!- Voltee a ver y era Rukia, tenía los ojos llorosos y su ropa rasgada por la batalla.

-Rukia… ¡PERO TU NO ENTIENDES! ¡YO…!- Iba a seguir, a explicarle que ella no entendía mi dolor, pero Renji me levanto por la ropa y no me dejo continuar.

-¡Tu eres el que no entiende Ichigo! ¡Le están devolviendo la vida!- Grito para formar un silencio sepulcral. Sus palabras llegaron fugaces a mi mente para calmar cientos de preguntas que tenía que hacerle. No dije nada más y sentí cono Renji me soltaba para dejarme caer de rodillas al piso, intentando asimilar la nueva situación. Me acerque rápidamente a Toushiro y vi como la señora yacía en el suelo, su cuerpo sin vida estaba al lado de su nieto. La Capitana Unohana seguía con ese extraño resplandor en su mano, lo que más me llamo la atención y a la vez me hizo sentir muy feliz fue que el pecho de Toushiro subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, el estaba respirando. El estaba vivo. Mi corazón se inundo de alegría al ver que en verdad estaba vivo, tome su mano y sentí su pulso, quizás un poco débil pero eso era lo de menos, el estaba vivo y eso era lo importante. Me acerque hasta la señora y le agradecí por todo lo que había hecho, aunque eso haya costado su vida. Le estaba profundamente agradecido porque ahora gracias a ella Toushiro estaba vivo, había vuelto. Y ahora, ya no dudaría nunca más, ni bien abriera los ojos, iba a decirle que lo amaba. Iba a decirle aquello que nunca pude decirle, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que el cielo me había dado.

...

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, los heridos fueron llevados a las oficinas del 4º Escuadrón, que por cierto cabe destacar que casi todo el Seireitei estaba herido. Toushiro se encontraba en una habitación aparte aun recuperándose de las tantas heridas que había sufrido, sin embargo su vida no corría peligro y se encontraba estable.

-¡CAPITÁN!- Gritaba una mujer mientras se acercaba rápidamente al lugar donde me encontraba-¡LLEGUE!- Vocifero cuando por fin había llegado a ver a su Capitán mientras abría las puertas de par en par. Lo siguiente que vi fue lo de todos los días, era tan común que ya se había hecho rutina. Rangiku-san llegando lo mas rápidamente posible esperando a que el peliblanco despertara. Esto había sido así siempre desde cayó dormido, lo cual había sucedido hace ya tres semanas atrás. Como de costumbre ella llegaba con dos almuerzos, uno para ella y otro para mi, a Toushiro no lo contaba ya que nunca despertaba. Se quedo un tiempo para comer y hablar cosas sin mucha importancia y después de disfrutar su corto recreo se fue ya que el trabajo del Capitán ahora lo tenía que cumplir ella, al menos hasta que su Capitán pudiera volver al trabajo.

La tarde pasó con mucha normalidad, estaba sentado como todos los días al lado de la cama contemplando a Toushiro, esperando a que abriera los ojos, esperando a poder confesarme de una vez por todas. Me acerque un poco a él, podía sentir ese aroma tan embriagante que solo el emanaba y sin poder controlarme, me recargue un poco sobre, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo y así depositar un corto y sumiso beso en sus labios. Otra vez todas esas sensaciones que sentía cada vez que el me miraba volvieron como un tornado, azotándome para derrumbarme de nuevo.

_(-Aun sigo aquí, estoy esperando por ti. Yo quiero ir contigo a un lugar donde a tu lado pueda despertar, Yo quiero verte sonreír y que por ningún motivo tengas que volver a huir ¿Acaso no ves que estoy aquí? ¿Dejando toda mi verdad? No queda nadie más en el mundo, solo por vos me quedo acá. Solo por vos voy a continuar, nada tendría sentido si tú no estás_-) Quería que despierte y así poder hablarle, quería decirle la verdad, lo que nunca pude decirle.

Me separe un poco de él, solo un poco ya que podía sentir su lenta respiración en mi rostro, volví a besarlo de nuevo pero me sorprendió que esta vez, estaba siendo ligeramente correspondido, quería apartarme pero algo en mi interior me lo impedía ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿En verdad el estaba…? Me separe de él y pude ver como sus hermosos ojos turquesa me miraban fijamente, al igual que incontables veces atrás. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y mis manos empezaron a temblar, ¡Con un demonio! De todos los momentos en los que pudo haber despertado ¿Tenía que ser justo ahora? ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que le digo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Acaso hay alguna excusa que valga? Me separe rápidamente de él con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Toushiro, yo…- Y ahí estaba, otra vez, intentando formar una oración coherente pero como de costumbre, no podía decirle nada. Levante un poco la vista para ver su expresión y lo que vi me sorprendió en gran manera. El estaba mirando el techo con el rostro rojo, mientras que intentaba cubrirse la cara con ambas manos, su cara mostraba sorpresa, supongo que era algo normal ya que precisamente el no había consentido ese beso –¡Lo… Lo siento mucho! Yo.. Yo Te..- ¿Por qué demonios costaba tanto decir algo como eso? ¡Era mi oportunidad!

-Ya lo sé- Me dijo desviando la mirada y… Alto ¿Qué? ¿Acaso…? ¡No por Dios!

-Yo… Yo te amo…- Solté sin mas, ya no tenia caso que ocultara algo. Lo mire firmemente con el rostro serio que solía tener durante una batalla y él me devolvió una mirada de sorpresa y llena de confusión –Realmente te amo, siempre quise decírtelo, pero nunca me atreví a hacerlo, te amo...-

-Kurosaki…- Dijo pero no le deje continuar, aun no quería escuchar la respuesta que el tenia para darme. Selle sus palabras nuevamente con un beso que esta vez fue un poco forzado, quiso separarse de mi pero no le deje, si no que lo presioné mas contra la cama, aunque eso lo lastimara un poco. Al principio se resistió, pero poco a poco comenzó a dejarse llevar, sentía su rostro arder, al igual que el mío, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, al igual que el mío, y también sentí su inocencia en ese beso, era tan puro, tan cálido, tan tierno... Nos separamos por falta de aire y una vez más hice contacto con esos ojos, aquellos ojos que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que los viera, esta vez eran distintos ya no mostraban soledad o firmeza, si no que reflejaban confusión y ternura. Tome su rostro aun sonrojado con ambas manos y junte su frente contra la mía, era tan confortante tener así de cerca que sentí que nada mas importaba, solo nosotros dos.

-Te amo…- Volví a susurrarle mientras aun lo tenía en la misma posición.

-Kurosaki…- Fue lo único que dijo antes de que lo volviera a silenciar. No sé ni porque lo hacía, solo pensar en la respuesta me atormentaba. Pero que correspondiera a mis besos ya era mucho para mí, aunque tal vez al principio intentaba resistirse, al final terminaba cediendo. En ese entonces, las palabras sobraban ante los actos, no había nada para decir. Todo ya estaba dicho.

El sol caía lentamente bañando el hermoso firmamento de un color anaranjado, imitando un poco a mí cabello, se escurría por el balcón, traspasando las cortinas que protegían la ventana hasta perderse en las blancas sabanas de la cama donde Toushiro descansaba calmadamente conmigo cuidándolo a su lado, como siempre.

-¿Por qué te quedas? No tienes que cuidarme- Decía el peliblanco mientras desviaba su mirada a la pared, seguramente estaba algo avergonzado por lo que había sucedido anteriormente, y en verdad lo entiendo. ¿Quien tomaría actos así tan a ligera? Era normal que ahora le cueste mas hablar conmigo, porque yo me sentía igual.

-Te estoy esperando- Le conteste, no tenia sentido salir con alguna estupidez después de lo que había pasado.

-¿De qué hablas? Además ¿No deberías haber regresado ya? – Intento levantarse pero el dolor lo volvió a tumbar a la cama, pero aun seguía mirándome.

-Es cierto, pero me quiero quedar acá (_Por vos me quedo acá)-_ Le dije mientras me volvía a acercar a él, era todo para mí.

**¿FIN?**

**Notas finales: **Ojala les haya gustado, personalmente me encanta esta pareja. Recibo críticas y sugerencias que serán bien recibidas si son expresadas con respeto. No sé si continuar la historia, así que está en "veremos" ¡Gracias por leerme!


End file.
